Saudade
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Essa saudade está me corroendo aos poucos, sinto-me como se estivesse morrendo."


**Saudade**

Um mês após Gash se tornar o Rei do Mundo dos Mamodos, todos os demônios mandaram cartas aos seus respectivos parceiros humanos. Gash a Kiyomaro, Tio à Megumi, Rops a Apollo, Kanchome a Folgore, Umagon (Shnaider) a Sunbeam, Riya a Alishie, Brago à Sherry, Kid a Nazo Nazo, Koruru à sua neechan e... Wonrei à Li-en.

A garota de coques mal acreditou quando seu avô avisou que uma carta do seu amado havia chego. Levou um dia para que a lesse. Não pôde conter as lágrimas teimosas, que rolavam freneticamente pela sua face alva, ao lembrar-se de como Wonrei havia ido embora: protegendo-a.

- Pode ler para nós, Li-en? – perguntou gentilmente a avó da garota.

- Tudo bem, obaachan. – a jovem deu um sorriso fraco e logo começou. – Olá, Li-en. Como vai? Está comendo bem? Dormindo bem? Vivendo bem? Espero que sim. Sinto saudades... Você também? Como estão ojiisan e obaasan? Espero que bem. Peço desculpar por estar fazendo tantas perguntas e por todas serem parecidas. Sabe que não sou tão bom com palavras... Consegui enviar essa carta porque Gash recebeu um bilhete dizendo que poderíamos mandar uma carta para o nosso ex-parceiro humano. Todos mandaram... Gash têm sido um ótimo rei... É um rei gentil, como prometeu ser. Você... Está com algum homem? Espero que não, mas se estiver e estiver feliz com ele, também fico feliz. – pausou. – Lembra-se de quando seu pai nos proibiu de ficarmos juntos? Daí conhecemos Gash e Kiyomaro... Realmente sinto saudades das batalhas. Lembra-se de quando brigamos? Por causa da televisão que eu queria... Mas mudei de ideia quando vi aqueles sapatos vermelhos que combinavam com você... Só que eu não tinha dinheiro, então entrei num concurso com uma mulher, que você suspeitou que eu estivesse te traindo com ela. Apesar da saudade, não quero, nunca mais, em hipótese alguma, levar um chute seu. Li-en... Lembra-se da batalha contra os demônios milenares? Que quase morri, mas graças ao seu amor e aos sentimentos de Megumi e Tio, fui salvo. Eu gostaria de estar aí para te proteger. Estar a sua frente só para não deixar ninguém te machucar. No fim... Quem mais te machucou fui eu mesmo. Eu sabia que me tornando rei ou não, não poderíamos ficar juntos para sempre... Peço perdão por isso... Mas saiba que não é por isso que vou deixar de te amar. Gostaria que viesse ao mundo dos demônios um dia. Vou falar com Gash sobre isso, por mais que eu esteja sendo bastante egoísta. Se você viesse, poderia me ver na escola. É, eu estou na escola... Ou talvez, ao invés de você vir aqui, eu iria ai... Mas Gash disse que não conseguiu encontrar nada que pudesse colocar uma ligação entre nossos mundos novamente. Mas mesmo assim vou conversar com ele. – pausou novamente. – Li-en... Eu te amo... Posso estar em outro mundo, mas isso não muda absolutamente nada do que sinto por você... Essa saudade está me corroendo aos poucos, sinto-me como se estivesse morrendo. Pergunto-me se nos veremos novamente. Algum dia, hora, minuto, segundo, milésimo, que seja... Espero que nos encontremos novamente Li-en... E não esqueça que não importa o que acontecer, sempre vou te amar... – Li-en parou por um instante, com finas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e logo leu a última coisa escrita. – Assinado seu Wonrei.

- Este rapaz... – começou a avó. – Nada...

- Li-en, vou ir trabalhar. Também vai? – indagou meio sem jeito o avô.

- H-Hai!

Chegaram àquela enorme plantação de trigo e ficaram trabalhando por quatro longas horas até a hora do almoço. O senhor voltou à sua residência e a menina Li-en sentou-se debaixo daquela árvore que os passarinhos sempre caíam e ficavam nos longos cabelos de seu amado Wonrei. Tinha uma hora para comer e descansar. Faltando dez minutos para voltar a seus afazeres, começou a guardar seus pertences e juntar o lixo. Antes de levantar-se, cutucaram-na na costa.

- Eu chego e nem recebo boas-vindas?

- W-Won... Rei? – indagou incrédula a garota ao ouvir àquela voz masculina tão conhecida pelos seus ouvidos.

- Eu não deveria ter voltado... – suspirou.

- N-Não é isso! – virou-se para encará-lo. – C-Como?

- Gash. – sorriu. – No fim ele conseguiu abrir mini portal ao mundo dos humanos, então disse que eu poderia atravessá-lo, já que acha muito injusto que nosso amor seja separado por causa de uma competição...

- Então ele também veio?

- Ele é o Rei, não pode sair. – explicou.

- Entendo... – pausou. – Voltou... Para sempre?

- Para sempre!

- Wonrei! – abraçou-o com todo o seu carinho, chorando.

- Está triste por eu ter voltado? Está chorando... Mostre-me aquele sorriso que eu protegi... E vou proteger para sempre... – pediu e ela sorriu. – Gash pediu que eu te entregasse isso. – estendeu-lhe um pequeno papel com uma flor colada na ponta.

- É o máximo que posso fazer sendo um rei gentil e por um amor proibido. Tomara que goste do meu presente, Li-en. Saudades e cuide bem dele. PS.: Ele me irritou até não poder mais! – leu em voz alta. – Você irritou o Rei, Wonrei?

- N-Não! – hesitou.

- Diga a verdade.

- Foi por sua causa. – se afastou um pouco, sentindo-se ameaçado pelo olhar que a garota lançava-lhe.

- Você irritou o Rei! – quase gritou. – Se o Rei não fosse o Gash, estaria morto!

- Sei disso, mas o irritaria por sua causa, mesmo que pudesse morrer.

- Wonrei... – o abraçou. – Você é um bobo... Mas eu te amo...

- Sabe que também te amo. – sorriu e tomou-lhe os lábios.

A saudade que Wonrei tanto citou naquela carta foi embora naquele beijo cheio de amor, e esta não existiria mais, já que o bondoso Rei Gash permitiu que o rapaz de longos cabelos brancos permanecesse no mundo dos humanos para sempre...


End file.
